Not As Dreadful As You Would Think
by bookspensandtea
Summary: For some reason these four Gryffindors have never properly met. But now they all have to serve detention on a Saturday in September, just days after arriving at Hogwarts for their fifth year. Jily fic based on the Breakfast Club.
1. 8:00am

I've been ready Jily fics for a few months and decided that I would write my own. This is my first fan fiction I've written here so I hope you like it. I based it on the movie the Breakfast Club. I was watching it again for like the 10th time a few days ago and got the idea.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

"I can't believe I have to miss quidditch practice this morning," James groaned.

"Well it was either miss practice, or miss next weeks game," Sirius said while getting dressed.

"Why couldn't Slughorn just stick to an evening detention like usual?"

"No idea mate, any idea who else is going to be there?" Sirius wondered.

"I think that red head who's friends with – What are you doing?"

"Looking for my gloves," Sirius said while throwing random objects that were in a pile by his bed.

"What the?!" James turned around and saw that Remus had been hit in the head by one of Sirius' quills, "You know just because the two of you have to be up at some ungodly hour on a Saturday does not mean you have to wake me up as well."

Sirius sniggered, "I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not."

"Figures."

"Oi! Could you keep it down! I'm trying to sleep!" Peter said groggily.

By now all four Mauraders had awoken, but that did not last for very long as within moments, Peter fell back asleep.

"Aren't these yours," James said holding up the gloves that had somehow ended up on his desk.

"Oh yeah!" Sirius said, "Are you going to get breakfast before you leave?"

"Might as well, I have no idea when I'll be getting out. This may even be my last meal."

"Oh quit complaining, it's your own fault you have detention," Remus said angrily.

"Gee Moony, you're not very nice today," Sirius said.

"I would have been perfectly fine, had I not been woken up by flying objects hitting my face."

"Alright, alright let's get going Padfoot, and let Moony get back to his beauty sleep," James said teasingly as he pushed Sirius out of the room.

Marlene McKinnon woke up to the sound of her very obnoxious alarm. Opening her eyes, she remembered why she had to get up so early on a Saturday. Slamming her face back into her pillow, she groaned as to not wake up her three other roommates. She contemplated whether she should just skip detention, in hopes that Slughorn would forget her.

Not wanting to risk getting in more trouble, Marlene decided to get up so that she could get ready. She made her way to her desk, sat down, and grabbed her makeup bag from her drawer. Today she took her time doing her makeup since she did not plan on going to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. She knew that none of her friends would be there, so last night at dinner she snuck some extra food that she would be able to eat before heading to detention.

Just as Marlene had finished putting on her makeup, her owl flew in through the open window carrying two letters. One from her mother and the other from her father. She did not understand why they couldn't have written just one letter, it wasn't as if they were separated. But they probably would be better off if they were.

She quickly read the letters as she ate her leftovers for breakfast.

 _Marlene,_

 _I can't believe it! Your sister informed me yesterday that you have detention today! It is only September and you already have detention. You've only just got back to school. I did not want to have to do this, but seeing as you have already managed to get into trouble, you only have two more chances. If get into trouble two more times, you will be brought home and will not be able to finish your fifth year at Hogwarts. I sincerely hope that you will have learned you lesson after detention._

 _Mum._

Marlene cursed her younger sister for writing to her parents. She knew that her sister coming to Hogwarts last year would be bad news.

 _Marlene,_

 _I saw the letter that your mother wrote to you. I hope you know that I am on your side and do not think she is being fair. I've already thought of a gift to get you, I'm sure you already feel guilty enough. If you do get in trouble two more times, I'll make sure that you are able to stay at Hogwarts. Don't worry._

 _Love, Dad._

Marlene rolled her eyes, they couldn't even agree on how to punish her when she got in trouble. You'd think they'd both be concerned with what happened, maybe they were a little, but they didn't show it in the right way.

Alice Michaels woke up feeling okay. She was neither angry, nor happy. She kind of understood why she had detention, but she wasn't thrilled at the idea of it. Then again, who would be?

She got out of bed and pulled on her school robes. Looking in the mirror, the first thing that she noticed was the bags under her eyes that were always there. Grabbing her concealer she tried to cover them up the best she could.

Alice wondered what they would be doing in detention. She had never had detention before, and had no idea what to expect. She knew two other people who would be there, and one got detention fairly often.

Not having any friends' meant that she couldn't ask anyone what to expect. And that killed her. She was filled with anxiety, and tried the breathing exercises that Madam Pomfrey had shown her to help calm down. They helped a little, but she was always scared when she was singled out or put in an unknown situation. She hoped that no one would bother her while in detention, and that they would just let her be.

Putting in her black studs, and her lip ring just like every morning, reminded her of what the other kids said when she came to school with them after Christmas break last year. No one could believe that quiet Alice had a lip ring. She hated them talking about her then, but at this current moment in time she laughed quietly. She had never been the topic of discussion ever, and when it happened for the first time it was a strange feeling. It was the first time she did not feel invisible.

Quickly grabbing a book, Alice headed out her room to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Lily had been awake for sometime but couldn't be bothered to get out of bed, but there was no way she wasn't going to do and risk getting in even more trouble.

Her thoughts were all jumbled up from the moment she woke up. Lily Evans does not get detention. But it just so happens that her first detention ever, is on a Saturday, the worst-case scenario. Her friend Severus had told her that the students usually sit in silence while the teacher does their own work.

Lily Evans did not know what to bring with her. Opening her bag, she shoved in a book, some parchment, and a quill. Making her way to the bathroom, she brushed her teeth, showered, and used a spell to immediately dry her hair, which she then put in a messy ponytail.

She thought about how James and Alice would be in detention with her. They all had detentions because they got in trouble for the same thing, but for different reasons. Lily was glad she wouldn't have to put up with James alone and that Alice would be there as well. She didn't even think James knew she existed.

Looking at the clock she realized she still had time before she would have to get something to eat, but before heading out she wanted to finish her writing. That's what Lily did. She wrote. She wrote fictional stories about characters she'd made up, or about her own life, feelings and thoughts. She always felt better after writing, and it had been a while since she had written. But when she took out the piece she had last written a month ago she still couldn't finish it. She had no idea how to continue, so for the next couple of minutes she started at the parchment hoping that an idea would come to mind. But like usual, nothing did.

Sighing, she got up from her chair, grabbed her bag, and left to go to the Great Hall.

Frank Longbottom slept though his alarm, and did not wake up until 8:59. Just one minute before detention started.


	2. 9:00am

Sorry the chapter is so short! I'm on vacation right now and haven't had anytime to write a lot. But I hope you enjoy and please leave a review letting me know what you think!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Breakfast Club**

Chapter 2 - 9:00am

 **NADAYWT**

James, Marlene, Alice, and Lily were waiting outside the classroom when Professor Slughorn showed up at exactly 9 o'clock. "In you go," he told them, holding the door open for the four students.

They made their way inside the potions classroom and sat down. Lily and Marlene were sat next to each other with a desk separating them in the front row. James was sat directly behind Lily, and Alice behind Marlene.

"Does anyone have any idea where Mr. Longbottom is?" Slughorn asked.

No one answered.

"Very well, we will just get started. I will not be staying with you through out the entire detention. However, I will be coming in to check up on you lot every now and then to make sure you all stay out of trouble. During your six hours in detention I would like you each to write a letter to me that talks about who you think are. House elves will bring your lunch at 12, and detention will be over at 3. At that time you will be expected to hand in your letters."

At that moment Frank walked in the classroom.

"Morning everyone," he said with a grin, slowly making his way to the desk between Alice and James.

"You've had 5 detentions already when you've only been a school for three weeks. How you've managed that is beyond me," Slughorn said.

"Well clearly none of the teachers have lives, since they have nothing better to do than watch me," Frank said.

"We will deal with your tardiness once detention is over," Slughorn said looking at Frank, "In the meantime, your classmates can fill you in about what is expected of you. I expect you all to be on your best behavior, do not speak to each other, and do what I assigned."

"If no one is allowed to speak, how am I supposed to know what the work is?" Frank asked.

"Fine then, you will be writing a letter to me about who you are," Slughorn informed Frank .  
Frank laughed, "You're joking right? What's the point? Everyone, including you, already has a fixed expectations of everyone in this room already. I don't think that me writing, 'oh I'm a good person because blah blah blah,' will change what you think of me."

"Could you just keep quite for once?" Marlene said looking at Frank.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there!" Frank said dramatically, "I'm going to assume that you will spend the entire six hours complaining that you don't deserve not be here, and boast about how much better you are than the rest of us."

"And how's that any different than how you'll be acting?" Alice questioned.

"Alright, enough I don't want to hear anything else from anyone," Slughorn said, "I'll be coming back later to check on you lot. Be good."

And with that, Professor Slughorn made his way out of the classroom.


End file.
